


You're done

by MarshmallowGirl



Category: Daddy/barb, Dominga/Barb, Duertenning, Mommykink - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, oitnb
Genre: Butch/Femme, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Prison, Spanking, all the lesbians, backhand, faceslapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowGirl/pseuds/MarshmallowGirl
Summary: After Barb overdosed on bath salts and her Right Hand Girl almost dies, She decides they're getting clean.
Relationships: Barb/Daddy, Barb/Dominga, Daddy/Daya, Duartenning
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy didn't die. I refuse to accept that reality. This may be multi chapter, it may be one shot. I haven't decided yet. This is the first thing I've written and not thrown away. be gentle D:
> 
> Also I'm gifting this to optimisticlesbian..go read her stuffs. 
> 
> go, go..*shoos*

“Uh, hey. Nicky said you wanted me?” The voice came from the other side of the door frame, More raspy then usual, Getting fingers jammed down ones throat will do that to a person. Barb looked up from the magazine she was reading while idly scratching at her arm, chapped lips curling into a grin. 

“Looks like that girl got you all kindsa fucked up.” Barb drawled, tossing the magazine shut and gesturing. “Come in, lemme see ya, don’t worry. I got my girls on it. She won’t fuck with you no more.

The shorter woman carded her hands through her hair. “Yeah..Looks like they, uh..fucked her up good, She said with a small frown, chocolate colored gaze flicking up as she moved into the cell, The usual swagger she had around the prison subdued. “Just, leave her alone. Shit, barb, she’s been through hell. Ain’t like she meant to--

The rambling was cut off with a “Duarte!” the older woman snapping her fingers and pointing to the spot in front of her. “Shut the fuck up, and come here, before I smack the stupid outta ya, “Aint like she meant to..You’re jus’ a sucker for big doe eyes and sweet pussy, aint’cha.”

Her tone became mocking as the latina obeyed, moving into the relative darkness of the cell. “She stole my shit an’ tried t’kill me but she says daddy so sweetly..” As the older woman talked, she reached out, tangling her hand in those short locks and yanking, bringing Dominga to her knees with a grunt. “You’re Done.” Barb stated, watching the younger womans face.

Dominga shifted, wincing as her knees hit the concrete. Damn, why is it always concrete? Couldn’t they spring for carpet..or even tile? She thought, a bit hysterically. “Shit, shit shit, wait, what?..First she thought it..and then she voiced it. “What? Hey, look bar..” She didn’t finish, she couldn’t, There was a blast of pain making her brain rattle like pingpong balls and she was staring right at the grey floor for a heartbeat before she was yanked up again. 

“What was that?” Barbs voice was deceptively calm as she flicked her tongue out, licking the blood off of her knuckle, her eyes dancing with amusement. Barb was enjoying this. Despite the pain of withdrawal. Her brain was clearer than it had been in a while, and having the small, usually brash and bossy latina cowering at her feet. “You’re. Done.” She enunciated. “No selling, No buying..She leaned forward, her own lips a breath away from Domingas. “No. doing. Do you hear me, Duarte? 

Dominga was breathing hard, still holding her cheek. “Yeah, Yeah..shit I hear you. I got it.” She said quickly, crying out when the elder yanked at her short locks. 

“Yes, mommy” Barb demanded. Dominga knits her brows, “Wha..”OW fuck!” She yips, barb had stood. Pushing the shorter girl against the wall.

“Don’t think I don’t fuckin’ see you swaggerin’ around like that fuckin’ plunger dick ain’t attached to ya’ actin’ all high’n mighty..” Barb hissed in her ear. “Callin’ yourself daddy, but you ain’t daddy here, li’l girl.” The older womans accent got stronger as her free hand came down, yanking at Domingas loose pants. “You ain’t gonna yeah okay me an’ then go out with them girls an’ get yourself killed. Nuh uh no ma’am.” 

Dominga hadn’t said anything, Mostly because, well, she was kind of enjoying not being in control. Sure it rubbed her weird, but with a face full of concrete and a warm hand shoving her against the wall. “Yeah..Yeah, I got it, Uh, mama, no sellin.” She barely even noticed herself getting bared until she felt a sharp sting to her ass, Followed by several more. “Ow, fuck! Denning! What the fuck?” she squealed, pushing back. But she was no match for the older woman. 

Barb peppered the latinas ass until it was a bright, cherry red. She had plenty of practice with squirming people, and Duarte, especially in her “Almost overdosed and died” state, was no match. “Yeah, you got it?” she asked, smoothing a palm over those hot cheeks before slipping between tense, trembling legs. “You gonna be a good girl?”

Sniffling, Dominga nodded, keeping her wet face burrowed into her arms, though she shifted her legs. “Ye..” She cried out as another sharp smack landed, this time on her thigh. “Yes, mama.” she grunted, going up on tiptoes in those ugly brown slides as she felt two fingers pushed inside her. Dominga bit back a groan, grinding down, her muscles clenching around the older womans fingers, Barbs hot, and surprisingly sweet, breath brushing across her ear. 

Good..” Barb pulled her fingers out, chuckling darkly at the protesting groan she helps the other woman with her pants, jerking her head towards the door. “G’on, get, be back here before lights out, y’hear?

Dominga nodded, staring at the wall before making her way out, passing Nicky on her way out. 

“Yoo Daddy, how’d it go in there, she one hot mamacita yeah?” Nicky split her fingers, wiggling her tongue between thim, making the younger latina snort. 

“Shut the fuck up, Daya still in her room?”


	2. Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I guess this is gonna be drabbles? Yeah, drabbles. It's OptimisticLesbians fault.

“Yooo! Whats the word, Daddy-O?”

Nickys cheerfully husky voice came from the humid steam of the early morning shower crowd, a blurry, confused look pasted on Domingas face. “Huh?” She grunted, making her way to one of the sinks and staring into the small, cracked mirror. 

NIchols followed after, still in the plain white sports bra and nothing else, her hair frizzing in the humidity. “You know..you got the shit? The stuff, the..you holdin’ out on me man, I can make you feel real good, daddy, I just need a little hit..

The latina scrubbed at her eyes with the palm of her hands, letting out another, tired grunt. “I’mma just stop you right there. I ain’t got anything, Nichols, and if I did, you know I wouldn’t sell to ya, Your Prison Mama would slice my face off and serve it for lunch, I like my face. It’s a nice face. I don’t need it sliced off and eaten.

“But”

Daddy held up her hand. “Yooo, you speak english? No, Nein, Neit, The fuck out of my face. As she spoke, she was stripping off her tanktop, the last word given while she tossed the bunched up fabric at the redhead, already heading towards the shower bay

Dominga heard a grunt as she turned on the water, the tale-tell flop-flop of flipflops hitting the ground. “Hey, Go check on Daya, yeah? She’s..she’s not doin’ well..” There was silence from the other end as the latina stared at the wall, then pulled off her underwear and started to shower, She didn’t answer, nor notice when it got eerily silent, lost in her own musings. So it came to a bit of surprise when she felt a taller, slender body pressing up against her back, reaching for the shampoo. “The fuck?” she squeaked, earning a chuckle from behind her.

Barb, it was Barb, Barbera Denning. Yep, her..again, Making the younger womans stomach do a weird little roll.. “Jasmine, huh?” She heard from behind her, in that southern drawl that made her go all wet and melty. “I ‘unno, Duarte, I always pictured you t’be more of an “ocean breeze” type..” Dominga heard the sound of shampoo being squirted..and then Barbs fingers were in her hair, scrubbing at her scalp. “Close your eyes. This shits practically lye..” Barb warned, another warm laugh sounding at the soft groan bubbling from her lips.

“You bein’ a good girl?” Barb asked, her slightly ragged nails scrubbing at the younger womans scalp. “No drugs? Drinkin’? Whorin?” There was a pause while Barbera nudged her head up, letting the water cascade over those bleached locks. “Nah, I’m jus’ fuckin’ with ya. I don’t give two fucks if you’re whorin, Gotta keep this bitches in line, right, baby?” Soapy fingers moved down Domingas back, working the shampoo suds into the tense muscles. “But, the druggin’ an’ the drinkin..” Barb trailed off. 

Dominga shook her head, the wet hair falling into her face. Moving her hands she scraped the short locks back. “Nah, I..Uh, Nichols wanted some shit..but, Reds fuckin’ crazy an’ even if I did have it..which I don’t! I..wouldn’t, Y’know..coz..” the latina stammered. 

“Coz yer ass would answer to me.” Barb prompted, and Dominga could hear the smirk in her voice, her own thighs growing slick with need even as she snorted. “I ain’t afraid of you..” She snapped back, putting on false bravado. And a second later regretting it, because there was the wall again..and..there was her cheek, smashed to it even as her hips were yanked back before she could even register what was happening.

Barb had plenty of experience manhandling mouthy woman, and paused to admire the smaller woman, one pale hand gripping Domingas hair, the other between her legs, yanking her hips towards her. Though she noted with not a small bit of glee, that the latina was soaked, and not just from the bath water. “You should be, Duarte..” She husked in the other womans ear, “You should be terrified of crossin’ me.” She landed a hard slap to that pert ass, then another, watching as the red bloomed, completely enjoying the yelps and curses coming from her girls mouth. Barb leaned closer, breath smelling of coffee and mint. “But..” She paused, sliding her hand over the undercurve of Domingas ass. “You’re gonna make mommy proud, Right, baby..” She grinned wickedly, teasing calloused fingers over the fuzzed folds between the other womans legs.

Dominga curled her nails into the concrete wall, shifting from foot to foot, panting softly. Half of her wanted to shove off the wall and beat the pulp out of Barb, She had a reputation to uphold. but..The other half, the more needy half, wanted to submit, and that half easily won out as she felt those hands brushing over her heat. “Y..yeah, I said I ain’t doin shit..Dam..OW, fuck! Ba..Uh, momma!” she hissed as the light touch was taken away, her head yanked back and another slap landing against the meat of her thigh. “The fuck you learn to hit like that? Top Dyke 101?” She snapped, grunting as two fingers roughly pushed inside her, making her raise up on her toes, muscles clamping greedily around those fingers.

“Nah, baby, It ain’t a learned skill..” Barb husked in her ear, nibbling against the dusky shell as she pumped her fingers slowly. “It’s aaalll..instinct. She’d turn her hand pressing the palm into the other girls pussy. “See, Momma can make you feel so good, tellin’ Nichols no..gonna have to talk to red ‘bout that girl..” she mumbled as she pumped her hands, grinding her own hips against the squirming, panting girl. 

The latina wasn’t..really listening. She probably would have said anything to come. I’ll totally give you all the cash on my books. You needin’ a blanket knitted, yep, on it. Want me to cut off my leg and smack a bitch with it? Yes ma’am..” She may have been getting a bit hysterical..but all that came out of her mouth was a soft grunting noise as she pushed herself back against those fingers..and she was coming, she moved to bring her hand up to clamp over her mouth, but it was intercepted, her arm pulled back and pinned behind her.

“Nuh-uh, let me hear..” Barb growled, and she did. Dominga cried out, free hand pushing against the wall.

She panted limply, feeling the rag rubbing between her legs, chapped lips pressing against her cheek before she was left alone. The only thought in her brain being. “Shit, I need to get momma some fuckin’ chapstick.”

After a while, Dominga pulled herself from the wall, washing and drying off before turning off the water and..blinking..because there was a towel in front of her, and a smirking Nichols, Back in Daddy mode, Dominga grabs the towel, wrapping it around herself. “Shit, You’re jus’ standing there watchin’ me shower like a big..redheaded..creeper?” She asked, raising her brow and grabbing her stuff. 

“Nah, I was watchin’ Denning fuck you stupid..It’s kinda hot, y’know..Bottom butch daddy, and why should you always be top, y’know..that’s totally hetronormative, So, anyways, We ain’t gonna tell red about our discussion, right? She don’t gotta know..

Daddy smirks as she grabbed her clothes. “Why? You worried ‘bout your ass too? Looks like I ain’t the only one not sitting for a while..

Daddy smirked as she strolled out of the shower room, the soft “Fuuuuuuck” music to her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m introducing a character in this chapter, because Big Boo needs a little. She’ll be in the next story

There was a scream from the common room. At first, neither Dominga, nor Barb paid any attention to the sound, there was always some sort of yelling or screaming going on, At least until Nickys head poked into Barbs cell. “Heya, daddy. Looks like your main murderess wannabe fucked up again, She’s all flopped out on the floor whinin’ for you. The new cookie’s tryin’ to get her to drink somethin’ all black and gross.” There was a pause as the redhead sort of scrunched up her brow. “That new girls kinda weird. She’s like..a prison pollyanna..Boo seems to like her though. 

Dominga stood from the chair she was lounging on, tossing the book on the desk with a scoffing noise. “Can you stay on topic for two seconds, Nichols, what the fuck happened?” she asked, pushing past Nicky with Barb trailing after her.

“Probably overdosed.” Barb said lazily as they made it to the door, staring at the scene in the corner of the common room, Barb reached out, rubbing at Domingas shoulder as the small latina dug her hands in her hair, pulling. “You gotta calm the fuck down, Deurte, You ain’t gonna be much help PSTD’ing all over this shithole. Let the..” She paused as she studied the new girl. “Blonde, chubby chick fix it, What the fuck is she trying to get her to drink? Why is it black? Barb quieted for a moment, looking at the top of Domingas head. “Shit, girl You’re shakin’ all over the place..” 

Barb drew the younger girl to her body, wrapping her arms around Domingas slender form and squeezing, leaning down and whispering in the girls ear. “You’re fine, baby. Mommas gotcha, Shhh..Shhh.

Dominga calmed, though her breathing was still harsh, She barely noticed Nichols arm on her, or Barbs arms around her, even though the solid form of the slightly musty womans front seemed to sooth her. Instead, she was back in the oppulant bedroom, staring at the tall, dead girl. At least until she heard a spluttering sound and a soft “Daddy” coming from Dayas mouth. Slowly the scene faded away and she was back to reality. Pennsetucky..or was it doggett? The weird skinny ex tweaker screaming for one of the useless guards. A curvy blonde with hair up in some weird messy bun situation squatting beside the spluttering woman, slowly forcing some black concoction into her mouth. 

Dominga ripped herself from Barbs grip, stomping over and shoving the blonde aside. “What the fuck?” she practically screamed, dropping to a squat too to tunnel her hand into Dayas hair, giving the girl a shake. “You’re a stupid, fucking..” She growled out.

She barely heard a huff behind her. “Do you know how hard it is to get charcoal toothpaste in this Dueeeeee!” The squeel was because the blonde was yanked up by her waist, her arms flailing. It would have been comical, if Dominga wasn’t currently shoving her fingers down Dayas throat, then turning the other womans head towards a trash can to throw up a mixture of black muck..along with several half melted pills.

“Din’t mean to kill you, you was lookin’ at all the other bitches..”

Daddy clucked her tongue, running her hands through the other girls hair. “Fuck it, baby, We all tried to kill each other ‘least once in this place.” her voice rose slightly while she moved to help Daya to a stool, Barb on the other side, Usually the older woman would be saying something snarky, or throwing Dominga around, But..Dominga was in Daddy mode with Daya. so she kept quiet. She’ll deal with them both later.

“Watch your fuckin’ tone with her, She was just trying to-Boo snarled, still holding the wiggling girl. “Where the fuck are the useless ass guards..” The girl in question piped up. “Charcoal absorbs things, It was just toothpaste and water, Boo calm the heck down and will you stop squeezing me before I ketchup bottle all over the floor Jesus I can’t breathe, Oh my gawd I’m FINE will you stop..” She paused. “Really? Boo, I don’ need a pad on a miniscule cut on my arm..

Meanwhile, Daddy was snapping orders to everyone around her, She’d sent Nichols off to find a towel, Pennsetucky off to find some water. She was just about to send Barb off to find a hair tie, but the double brow raise cut her short, Best not push it with Mama, no matter how much she’s being helpful now. Brushing tangled black hair from Dayas face. “That was fuckin’ stupid.” she said. “Ain’t like you hadn’t seen Duarte runnin’ around this place for the last week, Then you go off’n try to kill yourself?” Barb scolded, a soft yelp as she yanked the girls hair back. “You got a kid t’worry about, How’s she gonna feel when she learns her mother went and killed herself? Huh? Barb asked. 

Daya flashed red rimmed eyes up, shrugging, though she leaned foward to rest her sweaty head against Daddys stomach. “Ain’t like she’s gonna know who I am anyways.” she muttered, relaxing into the soft scratching of her head. Usually, Barb would have Barbed out on Daya, But she knew the police around the place beat on her, or let other girls beat on her. She dropped down, brushing her hair out of the girls face. “Y’all mexicans’ll be the death of me.” she muttered. “Yo, Lemme see pollyanna.” She called.

“Bitch I'm Puerto Rican. Daya Muttered, though there wasn’t any heat in her voice as “pollyanna” made her way sheepishly towards the little group, weaving around the several woman strategically gathered to block the scene from any guards that actually did their job. “Actually, Uh..It’s Dahlia. Dahlia Drang, Nice to meet you!” 

“Barb nodded. “Uh huh, Pollyanna, I’mma need you to keep an eye on this one for a while. You sharin’ a room, yeah? 

Daddy piped up, “An’ no more pills, You hear me? You’re done too.” She decreed. 

Somehow, Barb and Daddys gonna have to keep an eye on Daya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn’t much sex or spanking in this! Or..uh, any! I’ll try to make up for it later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: backhand

It had been a couple days since Daya tried to kill herself, To Dominga, it seemed to be both a lifetime and a second ago. She couldn’t get the vision of the other woman choking black bile out of her head and the only time she could stop hearing the soft, pleading apologies was when her face was buried between Barbs legs, rough nails digging into her scalp. Unfortunately as much as both of them wanted, they couldn’t spend all day and night together. So that’s why Daddy found herself sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the back of the TV room, flipping aimlessly through some half torn up Manga when the new girl sat gingerly beside her, Boo standing watch like a big, foul mouthed rottweiler. 

“What?” Dominga cut a glance towards the weirdly cheerful blonde who held a small tube out to her, She didn’t take the offered tube, flipping the pages lazily and tracing a finger over the artwork, flashes of plump lips and huge eyes skittering across her mind.

Dahlia held the tube steadfast. “Dayas using a again, I don’t know what it is. I figured you might need this just in case..” She paused, shifting and casting a look towards Boo before clearing her throat nervously. “It’s toothpaste, The charcoal stuff..I’m getting a supply sent so..when that happens again...anyways, Just, here, take it, if someone overdosed and you get to ‘em on time just kinda..make ‘em swallow that and it will hopefully..y’know..make them not die.” she stammered, her face turning pink

“Of alla the shit that gets passed through this place, toothpaste is the craziest.” Daddy muttered, but snapped the book shut and took the tube, flipping it over to read the back. “It was oxy.” The latina corrected softly, flicking a gaze up to headnod at Boo before she’d turn her gaze back to Dahlia. “So why’d you come to me, I ain’t go no rights over her.” 

“Because she called for you, I mean..I’m assuming it was you.” Dahlia explained, wrinkling her nose as one of the guards started snapping orders at some of the passing woman before turning her attention back to the other woman. “I mean, I figured it was you, since a lot of the other girls call you “Daddy” ..N, I figured you had some pull here, Not like the other woman you hang out with, but, y’know.” she shrugged. 

Dominga grinned a little. “Yeah..” She muttered, standing and tucking the toothpaste in the waistband of her pants. “You’re really weird, you know that? 

Dahlia snickered softly.. “I get that a lot.” 

******

Daya rubbed her shoulder, making her way down a fairly empty hall. Her high was wearing off, and she was getting that ache deep in her bones while her body was telling her she needed more chemicals in her system. She tended to tune out what was going on around her, a habit from living with a lot of loud kids and sometimes louder adults, so didn’t notice footfalls behind her, at least until she was pushed roughly against the wall, her head hitting the bricks with a crack. “What the fuck?” Daya snapped, rubbing the back of her head before looking down at the pissed off glare that was ‘Daddy’ “Shit, what the fuck you want?” Daya snapped, pushing away from the wall. 

“You’re done.” 

It was a simple statement, done in a low tone. The same way Barb told Dominga. But, Daya was used to people telling her what to do, as well as when and how to do it. She stared at the shorter woman for a few heartbeats before clicking her tongue. “The fuck ever, Dom-ing-a.” she taunts, turning walk off. She paused, first feeling a hand tangling in her hair, and then Barb coming into her vision, swirling a toothbrush between her fingers. “Fuck, really?” she asked, following the tug of her hair until her back pressed against the wall, Daddys small, curvy form pressed against her plusher body, fingers digging into her jaw. 

“You’re makin’ my girl sad.” Barb stated, leaning back against the wall. She didn’t even look at the pair, just spun that shiv between her fingers. “I don’t like it when my girls sad, I mean, I could give to shits if you die, but you’re seriously fuckin’ up my sex life.” Barb glanced over at the pair. “So, what we’re gonna do here is you two have your ‘lil lovers spat, I’m gonna stand here n’ make sure you behave. Then maybe we’ll find a corner and you both can lick mommies pussy till she comes all over your faces.” 

Daya knew better to scream, Barb controlled the C-block, and Daddy was the enforcer, the guards would do shit all as long as there was no trouble and Daya looked unhappy. “Look, Do you want a cut?” she asked. “I’ll split it, fifty/fifty, just like old times, baby.” Daya gave that smile, lifting her arms and wrapping them around Daddies neck, leaning down to brush her lips against the other woman. 

Daddy smirked, tilting her head up and accepting the kiss, teeth nipping down at one of those pillowy lips. “Yeah?” she asked, her voice husky. “It was about thirty/seventy, baby.” she purred, sliding her hands up to unwrap Dayas arms from around her before she’d turn, and in one full swoop knock the other woman to the floor. “Dunno if you forgot t’speak english, word on the street is you don’t know spanish.” Daddy paused, standing over the dazed girl, feet caging her hips in. “Pain, do you speak pain, baby? I said, You’re, Done..”

Daya scooted back, bumping into barbs legs. “Prob’ly speaks sex better.” Barb pointed out in that lazy drawl, stepping out of the way when Daya fully sat up. “Sometimes a girl only learns through pain ‘n sex.” Daya swiveled her head up, giving the older woman a “what the fuck” look before a cry was ripped from her lips. She’d scramble easily to her knees on the hard concrete, wincing as the floor dug into fresh bruises. 

“Fuck, Daddy, you’re hurtin’ me.” Daya snapped, her eyes brimming with tears.” 

“You fucked with what’s mine” Daddy reminded her, giving her another shake, free hand moving to pull her waistband down, along with the prison issue white underpants, both resting against her thighs as she pushed Daya flush against her center. “I fuckin’ told you, don’t fuck with what’s mine. The last was said with a shake to the hand holding Dayas dark hair.

“I’m thinkin’ she means you, sugartits.” Barb piped up, pressing her hand between her legs. “Shit this is better than a porno.” Daddy snorted softly, pulling Dayas face back and staring into her lust-blown gaze. “Was gonna let ya keep your drugs. Daya.” She said calmly, running a finger over lips glazed with her own essence. N’ your lil hustle. “But then you went ‘n fucked it all up, almost gettin’ killed n shit. I can’t go ‘round this place, people thinkin’ my bitch ain’t under control.” 

Daya, for her part, kept silent, breathing Daddys scent before her tongue almost instinctively flicked out, nudging over the seam, letting out a pained yelp when her head was yanked back, hands flying up to dig her nails into Daddies hand. “You’re the fuck who gave me the pills.” she snapped finally, groaning at the swift backhand. Daddy let go of her hair, allowing Daya to fall to the floor before she leans down and yanks her back up. “Obvously.” Daddy said, her voice almost bored. “We gotta find somethin’ else to do with that fuckin’ mouth, Lick.” 

Barb smirked, cleaning her nails with the sharp end of the shiv. “Keep that pimp hand strong..”Daddy” she mocks lazily, 

Daddy glances up, giving Barb a small smirk before closing her eyes, feeling Daya nosing against her pussy, that wet tongue almost shyly poking out. She adjusted her stance, keeping Days head pressed against her. 

“You wanna sell somethin’ sell that ass.” Daddy stated lazily, pausing with a little frown. “You start that shit though, you come t’me first.” she said finally, shaking Dayas had by the hair. “I know you can eat pussy better then that.” She drawled, letting out a soft sigh when she felt Dayas hands move to her thighs, lips and tongue nudging her open and swirling along her entrance before she’ started sucking Daddies throbbing clit in earnest. 

Daya grunted softly, digging her nails into Daddies thighs as she lapped and sucked at the shorter womans pussy, her own underwear soaking through. She’d burrow herself into that heated wetness, sucking and slurping, her world zeroing in until there was nothing but her and Daddy. She knew when the other woman came, feeling thighs pressing around her ears, fluid covering her lips, cheeks and chin before she was pulled back, letting out a little gasp. “Shit, fine.” She snapped. “Leggo of my fuckin’ hair before I’m bald.

Daddy slid her clothes back up, crouching down and letting go of Dayas hair to grab her chin, directing the other womans gaze to her. “Fine, what?” She asked, her voice silky smooth.

Daya paused, “Fine, Daddy.” she muttered. 

Daddy smiled, “good girl.” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss Dayas lips, her tongue plunging possessively inside the other womans mouth before she rises to full height, stepping around her and walking off. “Don’t think I’m not watchin’” She calls over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best to not stray to much into the CG/L thing and keep it to the Top/Bottom D/s thing
> 
> But since CG/L is my "thing" it is incredibly difficult, so..Uh, Deal with it? I guess? XD

I can’t believe you hit her!” 

Daddy blinked once, swiveling to give Barb a confused look before that chocolate gaze landed on the chubby, furious little blonde squaring up in front of her. “Who?” Daddy asked, wiping salt coated fingertips on her pants before she cumpled up the chip bag, tossing it in a nearby trash can.

“Gonna have to be a bit more descriptive, Pollyanna.” Barb was flung out over one of the torn up vinyl couches, not even taking her gaze away from the Tv. “Daddy here hits a lotta people. 

“You know who! She came back to our room all bruised up, n I’m not stupid! How dare you, don’t you think she’s been through enough shit without gettin’ beat on by her peer?” 

“She ain’t doin drugs no more.” Daddy slunk down, watching Dahlia curiously. “Right? So..” the latina woman trailed off, raising her brows, then letting out a small laugh “beat on by her peer? Jesus, Lemme guess, preschool teacher? Junior high? Babe this ain’t a summer camp, this is prison. Not even a nice prison this is “you fucked up good” prison..

Barb piped up, because she knew pretty much everyone's rap sheet. “Nurse, Stabbed a pedo cop in the face, Was usin’ some weird kink thing as a front..The cop, not Pollyanna, I mean..She was doin’ the weird kink thing, but..not with kids..

Dahlia let out an annoyed sound, pressing her fingers to her temple..”How do you, Y’know what, whatever..” She stepped back. “Look, I get it, Y’all are boss bitches of the C block..”

“True..” Daddy cut in, smirking. “We done here? Coz..frankly, you’re kinda creepin’ me out N’ I’m getting visions of catholic schoolgirl uniforms and rulers and..” she trailed off, giving a leer.

“Oh, jesus..” Dahlia puffed out, pointing first at the smaller latina, then at the older southern woman. “Stop fuckin’ with her!” she demanded, Or…”

Barb rose from the chair, stretching, “Or what?” She asked, followed by a dark chuckle from Daddy. “You’re threatenin’ the wrong people. PollyAnna. Boo’ll deal with that shit, I won’t, Get the fuck outta here.

Dahlia stood there for a few seconds, her gaze swinging from the taller woman, to the smaller, both of them staring at her with twin expressions of irritated amusement, then with a small huff she turned, stomping off. 

“I’d beat the shit out of her if she wasn’t so..” Daddy sort of gestured, pushing to her feet. 

Barb smirked, pushing Daddy back against the table. “I dunno, baby. That whole catholic schoolgirl thing..Could see you in a short skirt..” She smirked at the raised brows Dominga gave her. 

“Yeah, uh..not so big on the whole skirt thing...” Domingas voice was dry, though she stretched up for a kiss, frowning when the older woman grabbed her throat. “Yo, the fuck?” 

Barb pushed her narrow hips between Domingas thighs, “Nah, you’ll wear what I want you to wear, baby..” Barb grinned, stroking her tongue lazily up the other womans jawline, pausing “Though, you’re ‘lil girlfriend..yeah, I can see that..” Barbs southern drawl deepened just a little as she palmed one of Domingas tits, chuckling at the jealous little flash in the latinas eyes.

“Don’t wanna share with mama, girl?” Barb growled, her hand sliding up under the khaki top, scraping jagged nails over dusky flesh until she palmed Dominga over the bra, twisting a nipple.

“Nngh. Dunno what the fuck you talkin’ bout.” Dominga muttered, squirming, though she knew better then to move her hands from the table, flicking her gaze up for a moment those chocolate brown eyes scanning the room, landing on a blonde CO who was watching the pair intently. “We got an audience..” She’d turn slightly

“Wanna shake her down?” The blonde had strolled over, flicking a grin to the pair”

Barb stepped back, holding up her hands in a surrendering gesture, figuring the CO would tell them to break it up. “Hey hey we ain’t..” She trailed off. “Wait, what?” She’d glance over towards the latina, who had an equally confused look on her face. “You fuckin’ with us?” 

The guard jumped a little before planting her feet. “Look, If y’all are working to keep drugs out of the place, N keep the dead inmates to a minimum, I’m willing to help out a bit. Whatever..” She gestured. “Y’all got going on is working and we’re seeing a downward spiral of drug overdoses. One of the COs passed her fentanyl, Can you get rid of it?” 

Daddy raised her brow, looking the woman over with interest. “What’s in it for us?” she asked, leaning back against the table and crossing her arms over her chest, though she swept her gaze from the tip the womans toes to the top of her head. Getting visions of another life, guitars and folksy blues and a couch full of plushies. 

“I’ll turn the other way while you three are fucking or beating each other like animals” 

Barb shrugged. “Good enough for me, C’mon, Daddy-o. Got a tweaker to shut down. Damn, bein’ the mama of the C block is a pain in the ass, N’ my sister still aint fuckin’ dead..” 

Dominga pushed off the table, casting the woman another curious look as she followed after Barb. 

***

The pair strolled across the cell blocks, as usual people moving out of the way, though the CO followed after, keeping her thumbs tucked in the pocket of her belt. She’d turn away just enough to make it look like there was a presence while the two stepped into the small cell.

“The fuck you want?” Daya asked, not even looking up from the paper she was doodling on, though her stomach tightened slightly. Not like the pair could actually do anything. Then again. McCullough wasn’t exactly Dayas biggest fan. She’d peek out of the corner of her eye as Daddy propped a hip up against her desk. Daya jerked her head away, those huge eyes glancing up when the woman moved to card fingers through her hair. “Yo, I ain’t a fuckin’ dog.” she snapped, ignoring the warmth tightening in her stomach.

“Where’s the Fenty, baby, Gonna flush it.” Daddy smirked, leaning forward. “Told you to leave the shit alone, din’t I?”

At that moment, Daya heard a crash, Jumping to her feet. “Yo, the fuck?” She snapped, gaping at Barb as she started pulling stuff out of the little cupboard, tossing it on the floor in a pretty spot on imitation of a CO shakedown. “Are you crazy? You’re gonna get one ‘a them in here and we’re all gonna be in solitary.

Barb grinned, holding a jar aloft before dropping it onto the concrete, Though since it was plastic it didn’t shatter, but there was a satisfying clunk. “Gonna stripsearch her? She asked..See what she’s got tucked in those pretty little holes, Bend over N’ cough for your daddy.” Barbs drawl seemed to deepen as she strolled forward. “Where is it?” 

“Daya puffed up, planting her feet. “The fuck you crazy ass bitches are talkin’ about.” she repeated, shaking her head before she started towards the door, only to be stopped by a smirking McCullough. “Yo, you see this shit? You just gonna..” And the heavy door was slammed shut, cutting her off. “Seriously?” she muttered

“Hard to be the boss bitch when every cop in this joint hates ya.” Daddy rose to her feet, grabbing the thin sheet and ripping it off the mattress. “You really pushin’ the shit you tried to kill me with?” she asked. “The fuck, Daya?” 

Barb just grinned, stepping back to watch the pair for a moment, pressing her hand between her legs. “She ain’t got it in here. She ain’t that stupid. Mama don’t pick stupid babies. Harder to beat ‘em..She slid her eyes to Dominga, “Daddy-O here likes gettin’ beat..” She mused, pushing off the wall she lashed her hand out, grabbing Dayas top. “You like gettin’ beat? Does it make your pussy drool like it does Domingas? Or you gonna tell us where you hid it, Eat our pussies and go back to your ‘lil colorin?” 

“Fuckin’ let go, I’mma get my girls to..” Daya was cut off, another backhand crashing against her cheek and making her crash against the desk. “You ain’t got no girls. You ain’t top dog here, You’re bottom bitch.” Barb stared coldly, shaking her hand. “Daddy asked you a question.” she prompted, nodding in approval as Dominga approached, her brows raised.

“Where is it, baby?” She asked again, leaning forward to grip the girls jaw. “We got all night, Can beat the shit out of ya N’ fuck you into next week. P’rolly get the lady watchin’ us to get us a room, It’s like free porn for her. Daddies voice had gone husky. “I don’t wanna hurt you, baby, don’t make us hurt you.”

“I wanna hurt her.” Barb slunk over, nudging Daddy aside just enough to jam herself close. “I’m gonna hurt her. I’m gonna make her cry.” She’d grip Daddies skull, then Dayas. “N she’s gonna still tell us what we want..” She pushed Daddies head closer. “Kiss for mama.” she demanded softly, darting her tongue out to wet chapped lips while keeping her hand tangled in Dayas hair, preventing the curvy woman from turning her head as Daddy leaned forward obediently to press her lips against Dayas.

Daddy smirked, bringing her hands down to hook into the waistband of Dayas khakis. “You keepin’ them up here, Diaz?” she asked, pulling the girls pants and white underwear down. “Spread em, baby..” She’d step back, Barb already had Daya pinned by the throat, and she didn’t dare tell the older woman to move to make it easier for Daya, because she sort of liked being able to breathe.

“There ain’t nothin’ there!” Daya snapped, pushing at Daddys hands. “Jesus fuck, Dom--.” She choked off her words as Barb tightened her fingers, pushing her palm against her trachea. 

“Nah, To you lil bitches, that’s daddy. She’s only Dominga to me..Y’all don’t get her fuckin’ name.” Barb growled, drawing her hand back over her shoulder, though Daddy stood, grabbing the swinging hand and giving her head a quick shake. “Giiiirrrll.” Barb drawled softly, though her thin lips quirked in an almost indulgent smile. 

Daddy resisted the urge to wince, instead flashing that sexy little smile that generally melted hearts and made panties wet. “I got this. She’d glance over at Daya, who, despite her smart attidude, kept propped on the desk, her eyes wide as they shot between the older woman and the younger. “Don’t need to rough her up..she’s gonna be a good girl..

“Oh fuck you.” Daya didn’t move though, and her voice came out as a little whimper. She’d watch Daddy turn back, her breath hitching slightly as the other woman leaned closer, brushing lips against her jawbone. “Tell me, and I’ll fuck you real good, baby. You know how good I am..” 

Daya whined, turning her head away, because she ~wanted~ to be a good girl. She wasn’t cut out for this whole drug kingpin shit, but damn, she needed those drugs. Plus the money wasn’t so bad either.

“Supply closet.” she grunted softly, moving to push her pants back up, though Barb grabbed her hands with a soft. “Nuh huh.” She’d cast the other woman a glare before those eyes landed on Daddy. “I need them, daddy..I hurt..” she whispered sadly, squirming as the shorter woman slid her hands down, palming full breasts. 

“Mm..good girl.” Daddy breathed, sharply nipping at a jawbone before she rose up, helping Daya with her pants. Barb stepped back, banging twice on the door before slinging her arm companiably around “her” two girls. 

“Getcha some codeine, Daddy-O seems to like ya enough to pass ‘em out.” She said with a shrug. “FInd out either’a you abusin’ them N I’mma beat both your asses.” She continued to ramble as she led the pair to the supply closet. Switching the water on and watching as Daddy found and dumped the small pills in the sink. 

Daddy moved closer after flushing the pills, reaching up to grip Dayas jaw to pull her closer, “Good girl..” she breathed again, claiming the taller womans lips before sliding her gaze towards Barb. 

“Could prolly make bank sellin’ those pussy-eatin’ lips..” Barb said with that usual lazy drawl. Be much better money’n drugs...


End file.
